As device and feature sizes continue to shrink in the semiconductor industry, there is a need for processing methods to assist device shrinking and to enable specific three-dimensional architectures. Current semiconductor fabrication schemes may benefit from the deposition of material on the sidewall of a patterned feature without depositing material on the bottom, or top, of the feature.